dragonfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crops
Crops are the main source of gold and experience points in the game as well as the only source for the ever important magic recipe ingredient, caterpillars. There are a variety of crops that you can plant, inlcuding magic crops which produce more gold, experience, and caterpillars. The Farmhouse The farm house is an important building that can auto-plant crops for you. Select the farmhouse and press the "auto farm" button to bring up a menu of all the crops you can plant. Select a crop from the menu to have that crop planted automatically for you whenever one of your farm slots is available. To turn off auto-farm simply select the same crop to turn it off. Farmer shy will helpfully tell you which crop (if any) is selected to be auto-farmed. You cannot auto-farm tomatos. But every other crop is available to auto-farmed. If you have magic seeds, they will appear at the top of the list.The farmhouse and your inventory will tell you how many seeds you have. When you run out of magic seeds, the auto-farmer will not plant anything until you select a new crop to be planted. Normal crops have an unlimited amount of seeds. Auto-farming chamomile crops is a great way to obtain caterpillars since they grow very fast. Crops can be watered using the rain alter or by dragging a cloud over them to increase their yeild by 30%. Friends can also care for your crops giving them a 100% boost to yeild. Both increases stack for a max of 130% boost to coin and experience production. You can also cancel a crop growing and be refunded the plant cost. However magic crops will be lost if you cancel their growth. However crops can wilt if they are not harvested in time. Wilted crops can be revived by friends. Be aware though that both friends and strangers that visit your island can steal your crops if they are finished growing and you are not around. To prevent people from stealing crops, place a guardian dragon on your island. Crops You have an unlimited amount of normal crops to plant. You should always have your farm spots growing a crop at all times. The crop you choose to grow is entirely up to you. Each crop takes a certain amount of time to grow and produces different amounts of gold and experience points. Plant crops that match your schedule. If you only check in once or twice a day, plant grapes. If you frequently check your game, plant pumpkins. Growing slow crops over night while you sleep is a good idea too. Here is a table of all the crops growth times and produce; Magic Crops Magic crops are like normal crops except that they produce more coins, experience, and caterpillars in less time than their normal counterparts. Magic crops are obtained from the prize wheel and have a high chance to drop from the wheel. Each crop from the wheel will have 5 seeds of the magic crop. There are no magic tomato plants. Magic crops are free to plant and so are pure profit plants. Here is a table of all the magic crops; Fruit Trees Fruit trees are like regular crops, only they don't need to be planted repeatedly, and just provide harvestable crops ever so often. They also do not produce caterpillars. They all take up 25 area. The hearts and exp produced is without care, care will double each. Crop Buildings The two Shy buildings ("Shy's House" & "Cottage") yield cash just as if they are crops. They both cost 190 to build, and generate 8 Gold and 4 Exp every 45 minutes thereafter indefinitely. They therefore gain just a shade less than .18 Coins per Minute, but use 36 area to do it. On the other hand, they do not need to be planted, only collected. Category:Guide